Takemura Ayame
, also known as Princess Celeste Juné Ayame in her kingdom is the main character from Go! Phantom Thief Pretty Cure, being the first half of her independent Pretty Cure duo. Her alter ego is , the Princess of Butterflies. Personality Ayame is very cold and mysterious. As Cure Papillon, she doesn't speak much to hide her identity when she first met the Princess Pretty Cures. Ayame likes to betray people, she likes to break secrets and promises which causes an uproar to Noble Academy. She believes that power is the only thing that can be retrieved to win a battle. Appearance In her civilian form, Ayame has long flowing black hair and wears a purple sleeveless hoodie with a lilac shirt with white sleeves. She also wears a black A-line skirt that reaches her knees. Ayame has impaired vision, so she wears purple cat-eye glasses. As Cure Papillon, her hair grows longer and changes color into violet with black ombre at the end of her hair. She also uses the default Princess Pretty Cure uniform, despite that she's actually not a good princess, her uniform still resembles the good princesses. Her dress in mainly purple, with a big purple ribbon sticking on the top part of her chest. Near her torso lies a golden butterfly-shaped ribbon, made of real gold, similar to Twilight's (Akagi Towa before she was freed). The skirt consists of three layers. The first one is purple, second black, third white. She also has white puffs on her skirt. She wears black boots with small butterflies sticked. Her tiara is gold in color and it has silver wings. Lastly, unlike any other Cures, Papillon and her sister wear masks to hide their identities. Papillon's mask is purple in color in which the tips of the mask gradually change color into a darker shade of purple. It is also revealed that Papillon's mask is inserted with glass on the lens of her mask, since she is nearsighted. Her mask is actually very fragile when dropped. History Relationships *Takemura Nishiko **Nishiko is Ayame's younger sister. Together they are the Phantom Thief Pretty Cures. Their mission in Yumegahama is to steal the Dream Diamonds, the town's precious gems. * Haruno Haruka **Ayame first met Haruka when they were in the same class. Haruka then realized that Ayame looks very identical to one of the Phantom Thief that the entire school was talking about. Cure Papillon "The Princess of the Shadowed Butterflies! Cure Papillon!" 影の蝶のプリンセス！キュアパピヨン！ Kage no chō no purinsesu! Kyua Papiyon! is Ayame's Pretty Cure ego. She controls the power of shadows and butterflies and transforms with the phrase [["Pretty Cure, Phantom Engage!]]. Her main attack is Papillon Revolution, which she can only perform in Mode Elegant and with her weapon, the Phantom Saber. Attacks *'Papillon Revolution' - Cure Papillon's main attack in Mode Elegant and using the Phantom Saber. *'Miroir Revolution' - Papillon's second attack using the Phantom Saber and the Mirror Dress Up Key. *'Ribbon Revolution' - Papillon's third attack using the Phantom Saber and the Ribbon Dress Up Key. *'Papillon Sparking' - Papillon's sub-attack when pressing and holding the Mirror Dress Up Key on the saber, which activates a new attack. *'Butterfly Flash' - Another sub-attack when pressing and holding the Ribbon Dress Up Key on the saber, which activates a new attack. *'Double Phantom Typhoon' - A duo attack with Cure Reaper. To do this attack, the two Cures must use their Phantom Sabers with their transformation Dress Up Keys inserted. *'Phantom Thief Shockwave' - The most powerful attack; can be done by one's self or with someone else. Etymology : A common Japanese family name. means 'bamboo', while means village. When combined, "Takemura" means "bamboo village" means "iris flower". Cure Papillon is French for 'butterfly', an beautiful insect with brightly-colored wings and an antenna. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Go! Phantom Thief Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:Pretty Cures